Angel of Twilight
by RosyAngelofVampiers
Summary: What will happans when Emmyrald Angelika Gracé Gold moves to Forks? Will she finaly be able to find love, or will she be lonely forevar!


a/n

Hay every1!!!!

Mu nam is RosyAngelofVampires!!! This is my first storie so B nice, plz.

This storie is named Angels of twilight (not after the book!)

Enjoy!!!!! ^.^

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX999XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1

The face of a angel

Hi! My name iz Emmyrald Angelika Gracé Gold. I've long, goldenblond hair n eyes, green as emeralds. My skin is pale and I'm tall and thin and people tell me that I lok lik an angel. But I don't think so. I'm ugly and plain and never happy. An angel is kind and gracefull and stuff and I'm non of all that. My mom never sais that, but I anderstand why. I've done so many bad things to her.

We moved to some town called Forks some time ago. Its realy rainy here. I hate rain, I wish I could see the golden sun. But teh clodes allways seem to hide it.

I like to wear blu clothes and I have a lot of dresses, with flowers all over them and sandals with lots of strapps aroung my ancels.

I walked down the hallway of mu nev skool, lots of people stearad at me and I felt very sad. I knew no one would like me coz Im wird and people R svared of me. I had no friends on my old school.

Suddenly like, I see two people in the hallway. One is a brownhaired girl who looks andry and teh other one, is a boy, who is the most beautiful I've ever seen in my whole life. He has red, shimmering hair and eyes that looked lik thopazes. He's very pale and stuff and has dark rings under his eyes, but even so, he's breathtakenly beautiful.

The girl glared at me, with an angry look.

"Who R U?" she snarled.

"My name is Emmyrald Angelika Gracé Gold." I said smiling. "It's so nice to met ya."

I stretched out my hand to shake hers, but she slapped me right in tha face!!! I fell to the ground and everyone laughed.

"DON'T FUKKING TOTCH ME!!!!!" SHE ROARED. "LEAVE US ALOBNE!!!!!"

The pretty boy tried to calm her down. "Don't be mean Bella. She's just new and is trying to mek new friends."

He smiled at me, with the most perfetch teeth I've ever seen. "I'm Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to met you."

I smiled widely. "My nam is Emmyrald Angelika Gracé Gold. I'm new here."

"Do you want to eat lunch with me?" he asked and I gasped.

"4 reel!?" I shoted.

"But Edward!" Bella said angerly.

"Relax Bella. You know I luv U."

He huged her and I feelt sad when I saw them so happy together. I wish I had someone to lov and hold to protect me, but I tried ro seem happy, so Edward wouldn't hurt Bella for my sake.

**LUNCH**

Ther was a lot of people in the lunch room. We sat at an empty table and Bella was mad again. She glared at me all the time and seemed very angry. Edward looked at me with his wonderful eyes and I felt all worm inside, even thpught I knew we never ever could be.

"Uhm, escuse me..." someone said.

I turned around, so my goldenblond locks flowed prettely.

Ther was a boy. He was all bluching and he looked at me with temptation in his eyes.

"Who R U?" I snarled. He looked lik a prev.

"I was just wondering if you would date me." he smiled a perby smile and I screamed fearfully.

He tried to tough my golden hair.

Edward threw himself at the boy and hit him in the face and everyonw screamed, but Edward didn't care.

He looked at me with his topaz eyes. "R U ok?" he asked. With a voice, filled with consern.

"I guess so." I smiled.

"Good." Edward smiled a dazzeling smile, then he kissed me. He's lips was cold and sweet and tasted like honey. He was good at kissing and I started to feel all worm inside. He huged me closely and totched my cheek with 1 of his hands. He played with my hair.

"I will protect U for now on. U will never need to be afraid."

We kissed untill I was all out of breath. He didn't seem to need breathing though. He smiled an angels smile and we walked out of the cafeteria, holding hands tightly. I've nerver feeled so happy. Happier than I've ever felt in my life. Finally I wasn't alone anymore. Maybe I could find love!!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX999XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

a/n

Plz tell me if its good!!!!! *u*

I'll giv U a new chapter when I'm done with homeworks (School Sux!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!)


End file.
